Masks of Youth
by the2ndredhairedpotter
Summary: Hermione and Draco can relate to each other better than they expected. Can they be friends...or anything more? kinda D/Hr also put to the lyrics of Dashboard Confessional song Swiss Army Romance


A/N: Ok Well I'm not that big of a Hermione/Draco fan, but this song just screamed them. The song is written and sung and owned (and all that good stuff) by Chris Carrabba (AKA Dashboard Confessional) the name of the song is Swiss Army Romance. I (Most obviously) do not own Harry Potter or anything or anyone remotely related. In fact I own nothing in this story, except the idea to put them together!!!! ( Oh well, any who hope you like, and DO review!  
  
And thanks to Karla for a) introducing Dashboard to me and b) kinda giving me hints for this story after I wrote it! Hehe, I LOVE YOU KARLITA! lol  
  
~*~Kate~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sleep with all the lights on. You're not so happy. You're not secure.  
  
You're dying to look cute in your black robes, but you're plastic just like everyone.  
  
You're just like everyone.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione Granger walked by him. She always seemed so composed and so sure of her self. But he could tell different. He could tell because he did the same thing. He pretended to be tough and unyielding in the face of danger or if a problem arose, but usually he didn't really feel that way. He always felt that he needed to present a façade to keep his reputation as a Slytherin and as Lucius Malfoy's son. He turned to watch her sit down at the table with the rest of the Gryffindors. She was sitting with those stupid gits, Potty and the Weasel. Now that Draco thought about it he didn't really have a reason for hating either one of them. It was all a part of the "personality" of Draco Malfoy, whoever he was. He wished he were older so he could just leave his parents and start a new life where no one know him and he could just be himself. As he sat there staring at her she turned around and caught him staring. For a moment he almost let the Malfoy-wall he had built up slip, but caught his self in time and turned away. "She's just like everyone else." He thought, but then he realized she wasn't. Not to him at least, there almost seemed to be understanding in her eyes. How could she EVER understand him?  
  
And that face you paint is pressed impressing most of us as permanent and I'd like to see you undone.  
  
Hogsmeade will draw the crowds. Dorms unload and you're heading out.  
  
Here is your moment to shine. Making up a history.  
  
It has nothing from the life you lead but man will they buy all your lines.  
  
Sleep with all the sheets off your bearing your mattress, bearing your soul.  
  
And you're dying to look smooth with your tattoos but you're searching just like everyone and could be anyone.  
  
And those friends you have are the best impressing most of us as permanent and I'd like to see you undone.  
  
  
  
Hermione ran down the steps to catch up with Harry and Ron on the way to Hogsmeade. She caught up with them, but they were in the middle of a Quidditch conversation so she sat thinking and wishing school were over so she could get a job and be on her own, be closer to her parents and just plain do whatever she very well pleased. After she tired of wishful thinking she let her gaze drift while they awaited the carriages. Her sights landed on Draco Malfoy. He was with the two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't see how they could ever even be friends. She guessed they weren't really his friends, just more for show than anything else. She had often seen Draco wandering alone near the lake where she frequently went to think. When she saw him in private his appearance seemed much different than when he was in public. He didn't have that sneer constantly plastered on his face and he seemed almost likable, but he always seemed to be carrying some great burden of sadness. His was not like Harry's, not like something had happened to worry or sadden him, but more like he couldn't make up his mind about some very serious matter or that he just wanted to get away from something that troubled him. She realized she was staring at him when he turned and caught her eye, for a moment Hermione thought she saw a hint of something other than the usual blank or hateful stare, but she quickly turned her eyes away.  
  
Youth's the most unfaithful mistress.  
  
Still we forge ahead to miss her.  
  
Rushing our moment to shine.  
  
Making up a history, it's nothing from the life you lead but man, will they buy all your lines.  
  
We're not twenty-one, but the sooner we are, the sooner the fun will begin, so get out your fake eyelashes and fake I.D's, and real disasters ensue, it's cool to take these chances.  
  
It's cool to fake romances and grow up fast.  
  
As soon as Draco reached Hogsmeade he ditched Crabbe and Goyle and went to the hill by the Shrieking Shack to think. When he got to the place where he usually sat because it was far off and out of sight he realized someone was already there. He hesitated when he realized who it was. Hermione Granger sat with her back facing him. He almost turned around, but something more powerful pulled him towards her. He longed to talk to her, some how he knew that she would be able to accept him for who he was, Draco, not Malfoy. He went and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"The same thing as you, I suppose, Draco. Just thinking…"  
  
Draco was thinking about making up some comeback but then he realized that Hermione had just called him by his first name and instead of a rude remark he just mumbled,  
  
"Oh"  
  
She looked at him, but didn't seem too surprised and she just turned and went back to looking over the vast area surrounding the little village. After a while she turned to look at him. She looked like she was trying to understand something, or find something in his face.  
  
"Draco, why do you always act so… rude. I can see in your face right now that you aren't really like that."  
  
Draco sat for a minute considering his answer carefully.  
  
"I guess for the same reason you try to act smart all the time. It's just what people expect. Why bother trying to change something they probably already think is true?"  
  
"So you aren't really that snotty and rude?" Hermione said, a slight hint of skepticism in her face.  
  
Draco let out a small laugh. "No not THAT snotty and rude. I am pretty spoiled though."  
  
They sat there and just watched the sun and all the things around them and every so often steal glances at one another, but after a little while Hermione could almost sense Draco pulling back to his old being. Now that she had seen this side of him she didn't think she could let it go. She didn't know what to do but then an idea came to her. She placed a hand over Draco's and looked him in the eye.  
  
"If you don't pretend to be what your father wants, then I won't pretend to be a COMPLETELY studious little book worm."  
  
Draco seemed a little startled at Hermione's touch and looked at her, trying to see her intentions. Finally he decided her intentions were true and realized that if he didn't seize this opportunity he could lose the chance at having a real friend.  
  
"Ok Hermione, Ok"  
  
They both smiled and went back just quietly watching the sun as it sank in the sky. Neither one of them removed their hands from being on one another. Although not long ago they had both wished to be older, now they both thought that being here and being young wasn't so bad. After all why forge ahead and miss their youth. 


End file.
